New friends Old friends?
by petragirl987
Summary: Its after the Tournament to decide who is the strongest guild in Fiore. Of course Fairy Tail won and is celebrating. Though suddenly 5 strangers appearing crashing the party, seems they know Lucy what will happened now?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Old friends + New friends=?  
This is just after the Wizard Games which they come out as the 1st strongest guild in Fiore LUCY POV:  
Lucy sighs to herself when she sees what a mess the guild has done while they were are brocken tables,chairs,and cups and plates everywhere.  
Spilled beer here and there, and of course fighting. Lots and lots of fighting. Lucy ducks as she almost gets hit by a flying Grey.  
"What the hell did you do that for Natsu?!" Says Grey who had just been thrown across the room by Natsu.  
"For staring at me ice princess!"Natsu yells "Eh what did you say hot head?" Says Grey Lucy watched the two bicker.  
Hmmm she thinks to herself, I really need to go on a job to pay my rent its coming up this week, i wonder if maybe i should do a job myself since iv'e bever actually done one before.  
I could gain some experience i wonder which job i shou-  
She stop in mid... uh think when she senses something... a strong power, its familiar.  
OMG she thinks could it be them? She turn towards the door noticing everyone else has sensed the powerful magic and is also watching the door.  
Everyone goes quiet waiting.  
Then... the doors bang open and 5 people in dark green cloaks are standing in the door. All at the same time they yell "LUCY! WE'RE BACK!"  
Lucy feels tears falling down her face, as she runs to the group of people she leaps up and hugs them ( well tries to theres 5 ppl to hug at once sooo)  
NATSU POV WOAH this people are powerful Natsu thinks to himself.  
"LUCY WE'RE BACK!" They yell.  
EHHHH?! How do they know Lucy?  
Lucy runs to hug them crying.  
Wow she obviously really knows this people! Why hasnt she ever told us about them?  
LUCY POV While im hugging my friends i can see everyone in the guild staring, with confused looks on their faces.  
"Everyone" I yell "Please meet my friends Yugo, Sande, Arch, Natasha,And Airo!"  
While shes saying their names the people pull back their hoods.  
Yugo is the sorta short men on the left he has long blond hair up to the middle of his back and blue eyes.  
Sande is the one next to him a bit taller also a guy he has red hair (like Erza's) close to his shoulders and strangely has purple eyes.  
Arch is the tallest one in the group he has brown short hair close to his ears, he has green eyes.  
Natasha is a girl with long purple hair also has purple hair.  
And Airo has short orange hair close to her ears, she has grey eyes.  
Authors note: My first fan fic so please tell me if i have made any mistakes in a nice way. I will try to update and mich as possible... I LUV FAIRY TAIL XD 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Lucy Pov "You know this guys Lucy?" Asks Natsu "Yah" Lucy say while smilying warmly at her old friends, "I knew them when i was younger Natasha and Airo are sisters the rest of us arent related but we think each other as a family." "They lived in a village untill a group of bandits came and killed their parents, they all were playing in a river when that happend."  
Lucy could see her old friends had sad faces thinking of past memories "When they found out what happend they ran away and ended up on my fathers property. I found them when i was playing in the woods hiding,  
(remeber in a episode when we found out Lucy's dad wned a hunge amount of property so it was pretty easy to hide there and not get caught)  
I knew my dad wouldnt let them stay with us, and mama could't help because she wasnt alive then. They didnt want to stay in the village where their parents were killed, so they hid in the woods. I was 12 when all this happend, they are the same age too." I explain.  
Airo cuts in too speak "Lucy also brought food for us when we were to weak to find plants or hunt animals for food. It stayed that way untill we were 13 we decided we wanted to find the man who killed our families so we left to find him."  
Yugo starts to talk now " we promised Lucy we would return one day, stronger and hear we are. He smiles at Lucy "I cant believe you guys are hear I say I've missed you so much."  
Lucy hugs them again.  
She turns around to see the rest of team Natsu(Erza,Natsu, and Grey) come up close to them.  
Erza Pov After hearing Lucy's explaination of the strangers i feel very fond of them, they are obviously very close to Lucy.  
Erza says to Lucy's friends "Im very glad Lucy had such good friends when she was younger, but what do you intend to do now that youve found her."  
"Also how did you find Lucy?"  
3rd person Pov Airo responds saying they found Lucy bye heading to her old house first, finding out that the house had been taking away from Jude Heartfilia they talked to a person in the village near the house ( the first time they had been there since their parents had been killed there(  
He knew where one of the maids who used to work there lived so we went to see her, she told us about how Jude had died and said shed heard you joined a guild called Fairy Tail and thats how we got here."  
"Also" Natasha cuts in " we are hoping we can join Fairy Tail"  
Master who had been on the staircase the entire time lisining said "Of course you can join, we are happy to have you head to Mira."  
He points at the white haired blond who smiled and waved "She will give you your stamp"  
Lucy's old friends head over there with Lucy and the rest of team Natsu trailing behind.  
Yugo gets his mark above his righ knee, its yellow,Natasha gets her mark on the left side of her neck its purple,Sande gets his mark on his arm just above the elbow its dark green,Airo has her mark on the wrist its orange,and Arch has his mark on his shoulder and its turquoise.  
Authors Note What will happend know? oooooooh you dont know but I do :3 Will its Nalu? Greylu? One of Lucy's old friends lu? How will the guild react to its knewest members who seem to be waaay more powerful then they are!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Whenever you see this (bla bla put sentence here) that means its a authors note, not someone talking LUCY POV "Hey Arch" I ask when he is getting his stamp "Yah"  
"Did you catch the guy who murdered your parents?"  
"No." He says looking sad "Hey... do you even know what he looks like?"  
"Yah" He replys, when we came back from the creek that day and learned the news before we ran we asked a villager what the murderer looked like. He has black and black eyes they say when he is near you know because th e air turns chilly."  
I shiver at that explaination While my old friends are getting their stamps Natsu comes up to me and asks "Lucy why didnt you ever tell us about them?"  
I shrug "Well you didnt really need to know, it was their buisness and you couldnt really help." I explain Natsu just looks at me, he looks a bit annoyed.  
Right after Lucy's old friends (its too much to say their names so if im talkong about all of them im just gonna say Lucy's old friends)  
got the fairy tail stamp Arch goes up to me and says "So lucy how about we all go on a mission together?"  
(by all he means Lucy's old friends)  
"That would be nice Arch but lets bring Erza,Natsu, and Grey ok?"  
"Ok Lucy" Arch respondes GREY POV "So lucy how about we all go on a mission together?"  
WHAT?! HEY WHAT ABOUT US? I think to myself We're not getting replaced are we?  
"That would be nice Arch but lets bring Erza,Natsu, and Grey ok?"  
"Ok Lucy"  
Whew..  
LUCY POV I turn around a bit so i can address the whole group (thats Lucy's old friends and Team Natsu... hahaha no Lisana!... no offence Lisana fans)  
"Ok guys! So what job should we do?"  
We all head over to the job request board A job catches my eye NEED HELP! PEOPLE ARE DISAPPEARING IN OUR TOWN AND WE DONT KNOW HOW OR WHY! 40 PEOPLE HAVE GONE MISSING IN 40 DAYS! 1 PERSON EVERY DAY.  
REWARD:300,000 JEWELS LOCATION:MACMORE CITY (made up city)  
Hmmmm maybe,sounds kind of creepy and dangerous I think to myself but i have everyone with me so...  
While im thinking i relize Arch and Natsu are argueing about something...  
"Come on lets do this job!" Natsu says while holding up a job that talks about destroying a dark guild "Why do you want that job?" Arch asks "Because" Natsu says with a evil grin on his face "It means I-I mean WE can destroy some dark guild ass!"  
"hmm" Says Arch "You seem like a violent guy"  
Natsu looks annoyed by the comment "WHats that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means" Arch says " That you shouldnt want a job just so you can satisfy your wanting to "destroy a dark guilds ass"  
"Ill SHOW YOU DESTROY!" Natsu yells Natsu tries to punch Arch Arch easily catches his fist Arch glares at Natsu Before this gets any worse I step between them making Arch drop Natsu's fist "Guys, stop! Natsu what are you doing? Even for you, you hardly ever get angry at somone so fast!... Welll except for Grey."  
Natsu just glares at Arch "Guys what about this job." I say while holding out the job i picked Everyone looks at it.  
"I think its a great job!" says Airo Everyone nods their heads in agreement "Ok Lets go!

AUTHORS NOTE Thank you very much BeanerGoesRawr,JKitty12, and Psyka. You guys are awesome! XD Also sorry the first 2 chapters were so short trying my best to make it up. Also i noticed there are some mistakes in my first 2 chapters as in spelling, sorry bout that. 


	4. mistakes i made in chapters

Sorry i made a lot of spelling mistakes in my chapters! In chapter 1 a big mistake was that i said Natasha had purple hair and purple hair,  
i meant she had purple hair and purple eyes. In chapter 2 I just made some more spelling errors.  
In chapter 3 the main mistake was when Arch was describing the guy who murdered their parents. He has black hair and black eyes ok?  
Really sorry bout all that. 


	5. EPIC FAIL MISTAKE!

EPIC FAIL MISTAKE!  
When saying Gray's i said Grey like the colour. Sorry! That is a really stupid mistake. 


	6. Chapter 4

Time Skip on the train to Macmore City LUCY POV Everything seems alright I think to myself as i watch my friends around me.  
Theres Happy chatting to Yugo.  
While Natasha and Airo are talking together.  
Sande is looking out the window almost asleep.  
Im sitting in the aisle sit, sitting next to Team Natsu while my old friends are sitting in the seats next to us. Where i am sitting i am next to both of them.  
Im also sitting next to Erza whos eating some strawberry cheesecake (where did she get that? And when? 0_0)  
While Natsu is across from me next to Gray.  
The person next to me on the other seat is Arch.  
While things look normal Gray and Natsu keep glaring at Arch,while he glares at them. Though Natsu's glaring isnt that intimdating since hes trying not to barf from motion sickness.  
They look like they want to start something, if only Erza wasnt around they probably would.  
Whats wrong with them i wonder...

GREY POV That jerk Arch sat next to Lucy on purpose!  
I get their long lost pals or whatever but I'm still her friend!  
When i tried sitting next to Lucy on the other seat (Erza had already took the other spot next to Lucy)  
Arch went around me and slid in before i could sit down.  
But if i try anything Erza would kill me!  
*shiver*

NATSU POV (He's thinking this the whole time trying not to barf)  
Whys Lucy sitting near that guy?  
I'm her best friend!  
He keeps looking at me like he's won a contest or something!  
What i would do just to punch that smirk off his face... but Erza.  
EEEEEEEKKKK SHE WOULD KILL ME!

ERZA POV I luv strawberry cheesecake, I think to myself with sparkles in my eyes ... la la la (lol just what I'm guessing Erza thinks when she is eating strawberry cheescake)

HAPPY POV Wow Yugo seems nice. Happy spots Erza EEEEEKKKK why does Erza look so creepy?

AUTHORS NOTE Sorry this chapter is so short, but dont worry i have this whole story planned out and will update soon.  
... did you like the Erza part? I thought that was funny XD Also thank you very much to the new readers Moka Heartfilia, and sticy17 thanks for reading my story.  



	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 3rd person POV The train arrives at Macmore City Natsu is the first person out of the train.  
He yells FREEEDOOOOMMMM! And starts to kiss the ground.

GRAY POV FREEEDOOOOMMMM! I hear Natsu yell as he starts to kiss the ground outside of he train.  
God he can be so annoying! I think to myself.  
He's making people stare.  
"Hey flame brain" I yell "What ice princess?!"  
"How about you stop acting like a moron?!"  
"EHHHHH!"

LUCY POV I get out of the train to see Natsu and Grey fighting... AGAIN!  
Behind me Arch comes up to me.  
"Hey Lucy?" He asks.  
"Yah?"  
"How on earth do you stop those two from fighting all the time?! Can i beat them?"  
"No" I answer "That would just make them more mad."  
"So how do you stop them?!"  
I see Erza coming out of the train.  
"You'll see."

ERZA POV I walk out of the train. Im in such a good mood from that strawberry cheesecake.  
I see Natsu and Gray fighting.  
Yep there goes my happy mood.  
"NATSU,GRAY STOP FIGHTING!"  
"AYE!" Both Natsu and Gray reply.

LUCY POV As we're walking out of the train station Natsu comes up to me and my old friends.  
"Hey guys?" He asks.  
We all look at him.  
"Yah Natsu?" I say "Whats you powers?" (obviously this question is not for Lucy, but for her old friends.  
Natasha responds "I have the power of teleportation, and im able to make it impossible for you to use your magic."  
Argo cuts in "Im able to shrink, change my colour to fit my surroundings, and can shoot the sun rays from my hands."  
Sande says " I can make it so you cant move at all, make you go blinf, and deaf."  
"I can make you hallucinate, and feel pain." Airo says.  
Natsu's face has sloely started going paler and paler.  
" If you think thats bad Natsu hear what Arch can do."  
" I can controll the elements fire,air,water,and earth." Arch says, smirking a little.

NATSU POV "I have the power of teleportation, and im able to make it impossible for you to use your magic."  
Geeze, thats scary!  
"Im able to shrink, change my colour to fit my surroundings, and can shoot the sun rays from my hands."  
Sun rays? Whaaaaat?  
" I can make it so you cant move at all, make you go blinf, and deaf."  
...HOLY...He plays with people's minds, i hate that king of magic.  
"I can make you hallucinate, and feel pain."  
Ugh she plays with the enemies mind too.  
" I can controll the elements fire,air,water,and earth."  
0_0 SAY WHAT?!  
My jaw hits the floor.  
Arch just smirks at me and walks away.

Authors note Im doing a vote to see who Lucy should date! Nalu? Graylu? LaxusLu? ArchLu? Something i dont know Lu? You decide! Vote!  
Thanks very much Psyka for your support.  
I really love it when you guys review so please do it more often.  
Also iv'e been reading other peoples stories and i see my chapters are really short. Really sorry about that but i dont want to do my story all in one shot. I do update a lot though usually a chapter a day or atleast every other day so i think that makes up for it.  
Though i might not be able to do that for much longer. Iv'e been on break from school but its ending soon. Though i will keep updating as much as i can. P.S Theres been news that Fairy Tail will end on March 30, but dont worry the only reason they are doing that is because the anime is getting too close to where the managa is. When there is a bigger gap they are gona bring fairy tail back with a new name called (atleast from what iv'e heard) Fairy Tail Best. So dont worry. 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 They have just arrived in Macmore City.  
They had over to the Mayor's office since he is the client.

LUCY POV By the time we got to the mayors office it was 9:30 PM In the mayor's office its kind of stuffy in here since we have to fit in team Natsu+ my old friends+the mayor.  
Thats 10 people in a medium sized office.  
The mayor is sitting in his big wooden desk at the fron of the room facing us.  
He is going a bit bald, only has hair othe sides.  
He's also a bit big,He's wearing a dark blue suit.  
In front of his desk is a red velvet couch, he motions to it for us to sit in it.  
It will only fit 4 people.  
Erza is the first one on the couch she sits on the end then she motions me over.  
I sit on her left, then oddly Natsu,Gray, and Arch rush over to sit on the couch.  
Natsha beats them easily with her powers of teleportation and sits next to me.  
Airo runs over and takes the remaining sit.  
The guys grumble and stand beside the couch.  
Natsu,Gray,and Arch keep glaring at each other.  
Seriously whats wrong with them?

The mayor gives a little cough to get our attention.  
"fisrt my name is Jackson Peteil."  
He doesnt ask for our names.  
"As you already know" He begins "Somone or something is taking our citizens 1 by 1 every day."  
"Though really its every night since it always happend at midnight.  
"How do you know it happend at midnight?" I ask "Because" He says " The first night a dissapearence happend a note was left on my office saying that the person would take 1 person every night at the stroke of midnight."  
"Do you know why this person is taking people?" Asked Gray "The note said for fun" The mayor said in a grave tone.  
For fun? Thats horrible! Deep in thought i dont relize that the mayor is still talking untill Natasha nuges me.  
I wan't you to stop who ever is doing this as fast as possible!

Time Skip 1 hour it is 11 pm they are in the center of town LUCY POV We are wandering around looking for anyone suspiciouse.  
"We should split into teams." Erza says.  
"Alright" I say Everyone else agrees too.  
"How many teams?" I ask.  
"2" Erza responds "I'll pick them." Erza watches to see if anyone disagrees but no one does.  
"Ok first team will be me,Natsha,Airo,Sande,and Yugo."

NATSU POV "Ok first team will be me,Natsha,Airo,Sande,and Yugo."  
"EHHHH?!" I yell "That means I'm stuck with Gray and Arch!"  
I was fine being with Lucy but not those other 2.  
"Hey im not happy being stuck with you either flame brain!" Both Arch and Gray say.  
"SILENCE!" Erza yells "THIS ARE THE TEAMS!" "NOW GO!"  
"AYE!"

LUCY POV "NOW GO!"  
After Erza yells that we all scream aye and run off with our teams.  
Some how iv'e seem to have gotten in the middle of our group with Arch beside me,Gray behind me, and Natsu on the other side of me.  
"What time is it?" Natsu asks.  
I look at the big clock tower "Its 11:45"  
"Ugh we have to wait 15 more minutes!" Yells Natsu "Stop whining, you'll survive!" Arch growls " I will but you'll wont if you keep angrying me!" Yells Natsu "GUYS GUYS! Remember our mission!" I yell at them "Yah guys." Gray says.  
"Thank you Gray." I respond Gray smirks at Arch and Natsu, they both glare at him.  
We walk a little more and now we seem to be in a maze of dark alleys. Yippee.  
"Guys" I say " Its 11:59 get ready"  
Everyone gets tense One minute passes then...  
"Woah." Natsu says. "Has the air gotten really chily too you?"  
"Yah." I say " I also sense a really dark power."  
I freeze and both me and Arch stare at each other.  
I remember what Arch had told me before we left about the person who murdered his parents.

FLASH BACK He has black hair and black eyes they say when he is near you know because the air turns chilly."  
Arch says.  
END OF FLASH BACK The air only got colder, it couldn't be could it?  
Then suddenly...  
BAM Arch,Gray,ANd Natsu get thrown across and pinned onto a wall behind me. I scream.  
Then in front of me appears a man with black hair and black eyes He looks at Arch pinned against the wall struggling, and says " I recongnize you, you look just like that couple i killed years ago."  
"I remember because i knew they had a child i found your room i was so pissed i couldnt find you and kill you."  
"I missed killing a lot of children that day."  
Arch looks like he wants to kill somebody, obviosly him.  
"OH MY GOD!" I scream Im so screwed.  
CLIFF HANGER!

Authors Note MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger!  
Also Psyka thanks so much for reviewing every time its really nice!  
Also i know i would be so sad if fairy tail just stopped im so happy they are gonna continue.


	9. Chapter title mistake,sorry

Sorry theres a chapter that says chapter 8 but its actually chapter 6 sorry about that. 


	10. Chapter 7

Sorry i made a lot of spelling mistakes in my chapters! In chapter 1 a big mistake was that i said Natasha had purple hair and purple hair,  
i meant she had purple hair and purple eyes. In chapter 2 I just made some more spelling errors.  
In chapter 3 the main mistake was when Arch was describing the guy who murdered their parents. He has black hair and black eyes ok?  
Really sorry bout all that. 


	11. Chapter 8

Auhtors Note Hey guys iv'e been thinking the man who killed Lucy's Oldfriends parents never actually said his name.  
ANd its kind of awkward saying that man, or the man who murdered her parents etc.  
So could we please pretend somehwere in that epic show down he said he's name? The name will be... Dentrier Thanks!

Chapter 8 In the guild

LUCY POV Ugh, if i ever get drunk and get a hangover i bet it feels like this except 10x more painful.  
I'm lying on a cot in the infirmery in the guild.  
No one has actually noticed im awake because im squinting, the light is too bright for me to open my eyes fully.  
From what i can make out theres Team Natsu next to me and my old friends including Happy.  
Theres also Wendy,Charla, and Porlyusica (that old cranky lady that hates humans, the one that smells like Wendy's dragon.)  
"Ugh" I groan "AH! Lucy are you awake?" Yells Natsu "Be quiet flame brain!" Gray says as equally loud.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza yells "A-aye!"

I open my eyes.  
"What happend?" I ask "You went crazy powerful thats what happend!" Sande shrieks "yah you got all mad then BOOM! Light was shooting everywhere and your spirits came out of no where and..." Yugo kept chatting I stopped lisening, I really dont feel like being stuck in bad all day i want to meet everyon e else in the guild.  
I sat up, i felt a bit dizzy but surprisingly not as bad as i expected i would.  
"Lucy you shouldn't get up yet." Warned Arch "Actually" Porlyusica said "Walking about might do some good for her, she regained almost all her magical power estonishly fast."  
I get to my feet wobling a bit.  
Suddenly both Natsu and Gray reach out to grab me o stop me from woblingying but instead they push me.  
I gasp

Suddenly I'm against somone, Arch caught me and he's glaring at Natsu and Gray who look ashamed.  
Arch hold on to my arm while i leave the infirmy.  
When we reach the steps to get down to the main hall of the guild, Loke appears.  
"Hello princess if I may?"  
He grabs me bridal style and jumps down the stairs.  
He starts to lead me towards the guild, I look behind me and Natsu,Gray,and Arch all look pissed.  
"Loke" I ask "How on earth did all my Zodiac spirits appear at once?!"  
"Because, you already know i can enter the human world freely but when you were mad at Dentrier you're magic power started rising."  
"It became so much that we all could enter your world."  
"what happend to Dentrier?" I ask "Oh after Team Natsu stopped your old friends from killing the guy he got captured by the royal army and is now in jail for a life sentence for many murders."  
"Is that what happend to the people who disapeared? I ask "Did they all get murdered?"  
"Sadly yes."  
Loke seeing my sad expression sad "But dont worry wherever they are I bet they are happy that you caught Dentrier!"

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH We're still partying becaus eof the success of the mission adn of my success of growth in my power.  
Im able to call out 5 spirits at once now.  
Ya a downer from all 10 Zodiac spirits I have but when my power rised that time some of it stayed.  
Im just happy about that.  
Everyone seems to be getting along except for Gray,Natsu,Arch, and Loke.  
I really dont know why.  
But as i watch the room, see everyone laughing and cheering I know that whatever we go through we will survive because...  
WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!

Authors Note OMG THE END OF MY FIRST BOOK! OMG!  
And dont worry I will be making more books soon!  
I hoped you liked it! I know it wasnt the best book there but I think it was pretty good for a first time try.  
Thanks to all the people who supported me while i made this story...  
BeanGoesRawr,Jkitty12,Psyka, Moka Heartfilia whovian212,and sticy17.  
You guys are awesome!Also sorry about the grammar and spelling errors In my chapters!

I know my chapters are usually pretty short compared to others but I think I balanced it out by posting a chapter every day.  
Also another thing after I finish this story if other people support it thank you very much, I will leave a extra note of you people If you do.  
But I will do a extra note every 3 people or so.  
Also epic ending line right?  
GO FAIRY TAIL!


End file.
